Dance In the Dark
by XShadowMassacreX
Summary: In a world were vampires and werewolves have outed their existence, she has to keep hers a secret. She's a hybrid. When she meets her mates how will she tell them what she is and that all she ever wants is to get out of that town? B/J/A  M for lem/lang
1. Apocalyptic

The storm was rolling in, the thunder crashing and the lightening streaking the sky with bright shocks; perfect timing for me to go out. You see, my name isIsabella Swan, or Bella, and I'm a vampire hybrid. You may be asking how this is even possible. Well, I don't know the full story, but apparently after theVolturi , or the vampire leaders, revealed our existence to the humans we quite peacefully coexisted with them. Vampires got to feed from criminals and humans got a crime free society.

But as they say 'all good things come to an end.' When the humans found out about vampires have relationships with theirkind, well they kind of freaked. They outlawed this until we explained mating to them. Basically mating is when a vampire finds its soul mate or mates. Vampires can sometimes have more than one. The vampire will get very protective of his or her mate. And let's just say if you tried to keep them away from their mate,well you might not see the light of day again. So they decided that vampires may only have relationships with humans if it's their mate and said mate must accept her/his mate(s) and be turned within a year and a half of meeting. That's where I come in.

Apparently my father and mother got um…busy,before she could be turned, which was very uncommon with vampire/human relationships. And then I was created. I bit my mother after she had me, thus turning her into a vampire. I aged incredibly fast. By the time I was 7 I had fully matured and now I'm stuck looking 18.I can eat human food though I prefer to stick to blood. And not just any blood, animal blood. I refuse to drink from humans. I heard a rumor about a coven that only drinks from animals but I also heard that coven is royalty, so I'd never meet them. I live in a small town In Washington called Forks. It's my senior year actually so next year I'll be off to collage in Alaska. That's another thing about me, I prefer extreme temperatures. Like freezing cold or scorching hot, I think it has something to do with mybody temperature.

So on days like this in forks where it's storming I love to go to school in fact I even dress up a little. Today I had on a pair of grey skinnyjeans and a fitted t-shirt with the batman logo on the front. I looked towards the clock. It was 7:30 already. I had to hurry. I slid on my black chucks and

looked into the mirror. My brown hair fell in waves down to my shoulder blades and my lips were slightly full. To me those were my only real assets. I applieda light amount of eye liner and grabbed my backpack before running for my car. I love my car with everything in me. It's a 2008 mini cooper. As I got to school

I parked in my normal spot. Far away from school to make a big enough entrance but close enough to the school that I didn't have to actually walk that , I'm kind of lazy. As I stepped out the car I immediately noticed that the normal stare wasn't on me but on a shiny Volvo on the far end of the parking I guess there's new kids. I sure hope they learn there place quickly. The last new girl that decided she wanted to fight me because she was jealous ended up with a broken nose and black eye. Oh well I'll just have to find out I guess. The day passed too slowly for my liking. And now I'm at lunch with these darn people. You see vamps are aloud in public schools but at lunch they seem to all sit on one side of the cafeteria so its sort of split in half. And while

I'm pretending to be human, but I sit by myself at lunch. There are about three empty tables in the cafeteria right in the middle. I sit at the one next to the windows but when I got in to the cafeteria today there were five people at my table. Vampires judging by there looks. I narrowed my eyes at them and started walking towards them slowly. I could hear the humans whispering about us.

"I wonder if she's gonna like hit them or something" that was Lauren Mallory, Maybe I should hit her.

"Whatever Lauren she's not _that_ stupid" This coming from Jessica Stanley, the girl who I gave a broken nose and black eye to. Maybe I didn't hit her hard enough to knock sense into her. As I stopped at the table five heads whipped over to me.

"Hi, I know you're new and all so let me help you out" I said making my voice sweet and inviting along with a sugary smile

"With what?" The blonde girl sneered at me

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know, this is my table… so move." I sneered back at her

"Why can't we all sit here?" Said a deep male voice with a slight drawl. I whipped my head over to him and as our eyes locked, it was as if an electric shock went through my body and my heart took off double time. He had honey blonde hair that curled and fell slightly into his face. His eyes were golden, animal drinker I guess. His eye brows were pulled together in deep concentration and his lips were pulled into a slight scowl. My subconscious screamed at me '_Mine!_' Someone clearing there throat broke the spell. I shook my head slightly.

"You can, um… have the table. I, I gotta go. Um yea bye." And I ran off at human speed. I vaguely heard someone calling out my name but all I could think about was what just happened with that guy, and I didn't even ask his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people, this is my first fic so don't be to harsh please? But I would love your comments even the not so nice ones. What do you think? Whats going to happen to Bella? Reviews are loved and so are cookies :)<strong>


	2. Never

**Hi Guys! Sorry It took so long! I promise quicker updates as long as I get reveiws. Thanks Guys enjoy! ~ShadowM**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the wood that wrapped around my house. The lush green trees gave just enough shade, but let enough sun light through to make even the moss covered trees look beautiful. I came out here to think often, because it's so peaceful.<p>

And now was one of those moments where I really needed to think. What was with the strange feelings i had for the blonde male. I mean I don't even know him. And that voice. Swoon. Ugh come on Bella really, Swoon? What was I thinking. Maybe I just need to ignore it. But maybe- Crack! What was that? I believe I'm being watched. I slowly stood up from the forest floor and looked up to meet seven pairs of gold eyes.

But I was only focused on the blonde male. His body was tense, slightly crouched as if to protect everyone behind him. Although his arms seemed to be outstretched towards me. His hands kept clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to grab something. His lips were pulled into a tight line and his eyes were slightly scrunched as if calculating something. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the older blonde male stepped forward.

"Hello, Isabella. We are the Cullen's. I'm sorry to interrupt but we really should talk." His voice was kind and soft as he spoke. His face showing nothing but friendliness. But I wasn't so sure about him, or the rest of his coven for that matter. " And what, if I may ask, do we need to speak of?" My voice, surprisingly, didn't waver. Even though I was very anxious. "Well, do you have any where more private we could speak?"

The only private place anywhere near here was my house, and I wasn't sure if I could trust them. "My house. Follow me. " my voice was quiet. And with head hung I made my way towards my house. We stepped inside to my living room. The same grey couch and blue chair sat in there places facing the fireplace. The walls were still a dark shade of blue. But nothing at this moment felt, "normal" The curly blonde haired one, the blonde female, and the older blonde one sat across from me on my couch with there mates standing behind them and the bronze haired one stood to the side.

"We assume you know, were vampires" the older male spoke quietly. I nodded. "Well then, allow me to introduce my family. My name is Carlisle. This is Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." He pointed to each one.

My eyes lingered on jasper before moving on to Alice. I was frozen. My body was tingling, My heart sped up and my stomach was doing flips. My mind screamed Mine! I loved looking at her golden eyes and I just wanted to reach out and put that one piece of hair back into its spiky place. Wait. What the hell am I thinking.? I quickly snapped out of the trance and backed away a bit.

"Well as you can see you have a bit of a connection to a few members of our family." The bronzed haired one, Edward, said with a smirk on his face. "What's so funny big guy?" I turned to face Emmett, who was trying to hide his snickering. 'N-Nothing." his voice was oddly childish for a man of his size. "Well it seems you're their mate." Carlisle's voice rang clear in the silence.

"And?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. The small pixie Alice was nearly ready to jump out of her seat. "It means we've finally found you! After looking for so long! Oh its going to be wonderful. We can go shopping and to the movies and the mall-" Although her bell like voice was cute I had to stop her. "No. Look its great that you've found me or whatever but I cant be whatever you want me to be. I cant be your mate."

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong> **What'd you think? Leave me a reivew. (: ~ShadowM**


	3. Fight Or Flight

**Hi Guys! New chapter. I've got some ideas brewing but I'm not so sure. I'm looking for a co-author for this story. If any of you are interested, please contact me. Also. REALLY need a beta. Anyhow. Enjoy the story! :) ~ShadowM**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't be our mate?" Alice's voice trembled. She looked at me as if I just kicked her puppy. And Jasper, he just looked pissed. I had to look away. "Look, we've got one more month of school, I'm leaving as soon as I get my diploma. I can't say here." I was starting to feel guilty.<p>

"Why? Is someone making you leave? Is it bills? We can help you Bella." Carlisle shot off the questions at me. "No, no. I assure you that's not the issue. I just I places I have to go, things I have to do." This wasn't exactly the whole truth. "We can go with you!" Alice's face lit up. Her smile bright as the sun. She looked at me, waiting for me to answer. Once again I was forced to look away. "No, you can't." my voice was quiet as I turned down her request.

"Fine. We're leaving. If you change your mind you know where to find us." I turned around to see Alice pulling Jasper up and speeding out the door. "I'm sorry for their behavior, they've just been hoping for this for a while. Well anyways, if you change your mind feel free to contact me." Esme laid a card on the side table and got up to leave but stopped and turned around before she reached the door. "You know, I'd love to have you as a daughter." She then turned and left with the rest of her family trailing behind. Rosalie, or Blondie, as I've decided to call her, sneered at me all the way out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another day as school. _Sigh. _I had just about every class with the Cullen's today. And if they weren't glaring at me, they were trying to be _way_ too friendly. I sat down at my normal table at lunch and to my surprise three of the Cullen's sat down right across from me. "Yes?" I looked at them wondering what they wanted from me this time.

"Well, we just want you to at least consider getting to them. Their quite torn up about this." and then Edward made a fatal mistake. He reached over and put his and on top of my own. As simple as that sounds, it was all the contact that was needed for me to temporarily copy his power. You see, I'm what I have classified as a sponge. I can temporarily copy people's powers for varying lengths of time.

And as soon as his hand covered mine I heard a buzz of voices in my head. "I wonder if he likes her." "Does my nose look big?" "What does he see in her?" I covered my ears and shut my eyes in an attempt to drown out the noise. "Help" My voice was weak and I could barely make it out from the noise in my head. No sooner than the words were out of my mouth than he was picking me up and speeding me out of the crowded school cafeteria.

The buzz slowed, I could still hear a few voices in my head. It was annoying, but no longer painful. I could barely make out a certain twanged voice in my head and as we approached a large house, the voice became more and more clear. "Who does she think she is? I'll have her know..." and then that voice faded into a small bell like voice "What is this, these visions, why am I seeing them now?" I was unceremoniously dropped onto hammock near the front porch.

Edward crouched down to my eye level and spoke softly "Are you alright?" But the words came out slurred. My head was once again filled with a buzzing. I shut my eyes and tried to think. So the Cullen's have talents huh, well Edward is a mind reader. I'll have to make note of that. One day I might just have to take them down. I wonder what Alice is... But my thought was cut short when I realized the buzzing had gone away.

I opened my eyes to find no one other than jasper. "There, now the baby is better. Now get off of my property." The cold look in his eyes and the steel in his voice made me either want to fight or run. So I decided then and there. I would fight.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? What did you think? Leave me a review. And message me if you would be interested in co-authoring or being a betta :) ~ShadowM<strong>


End file.
